totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Silni we troje (TPNWH7)
Chris: 'Ostatnio na Wyspie Hursa! Uczestnicy bez przejedzonego do bólu Toma wrócili na naszą ukochaną Wyspę Kości, mieli za zadanie znaleźć mnie! Dahlia zaczęła odzyskiwać zaufanie zespołu dzięki naszemu łobuzowi Jonowi, niestety pomimo determinacji i pomocy technologi, Żmije przegrały wyzwanie, i wyeliminowały jednego z "AntyDahliów" czyli Alberta, którego sami jakoś muszą wywalić z Hursy, nieważne! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! ''Miejsce eliminacji na klifie '''Albert: '''Czyli to już koniec, dotarliśmy '''Emily: '''Pierwsza eliminacja bez Chrisa, pewnie żałuje, że nie może zepchnąć Alberta '''Dahlia: '''Albercie, masz jakieś ostatnie sło... gdzie jest Albert? '''Lillie: '''Już zjechał, bez słowa '''Peter: ''Patrzy w dal lekko uśmiechając się'' Cztery dni później, przed domkami Simon: 'Rejsy tą motorówką były super, ej przegrywy! Żałujcie, że nie jesteście tak dobrzy jak my! '(PZ)Alice: '''Ostatni będą pierwszymi! '''Tom: ''Wychodzi z domku Hej ludzie? O czym gadacie? '''Alice: '''Tom! Lepiej ci już? '''Tom: '''Nadal jestem przepełniony i boli mnie brzuch, ale nie zwijam się już z bólu '''Chef: 'Podchodzi do Toma z dziwną butelką ''Tom, trzymaj, wypij to! '''Tom: '''Co to jest? '''Chef: '''Napój z otrębów i innych tegesów, taki sam jaki dawałem Owenowi w drugim sezonie, powinno ci pomóc '(PZ)Chef: Nie robię tego w dobrej wierze, tylko dlatego, że mi kazano! '''Tom: ''Wypija napój Dzięki! '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy! Gotowi na kolejne wyzwanie!? '''Simon: '''Jeśli nagroda to motorówka, to Orły są gotowe! '''Reszta Orłów: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Jakby wam to powiedzieć, dzisiaj, tymczasowo, kończymy z Orłami i Żmijami! '''Wszystko: '''Co!? '''Gavin: '''Co to znaczy, chwilowo? '''Chris: '''Podzielę was na 6 drużyn po 3 osoby, Drużyna A to Simon, Julia i Ben '''Simon: '''Dobra... nie najgorzej, ale Ben raczej nam się nie przyda '''Ben: '''Hej! '''Chris: '''Drużyna B to Patrick, Gavin i Matthew! '''Patrick: '''Tak! ''Podnosi Matthewa i Gavina ''Wygramy to! '(PZ)Gavin: Patrick powinien czasem się kontrolować 'Chris: '''Drużyna C to Stella, Fiona i Theo '''Stella: '''Tak! Mamy najlepszy skład! Piona! ''przybija piątkę z Theo i Fioną 'Fiona: '''Z Theo na pewno wygramy! '(PZ)Theo: 'Cieszę się, że ludzie mają mnie za cennego sojusznika i członka drużyny! '''Chris: '''Drużyna D to Lillie, Tom i Alice, Drużyna E to Joshua, Dahlia i Jon, a Drużyna F to Peter, Emily i Anastazja, wasze zadanie ma trzy etapy! Nie będę wam tłumaczył każdego etapu, ponieważ tam gdzie się one odbywają są tabliczki! Start! ''Uczestnicy zaczynają biec do pierwszego etapu '''Julia: Dobra, czytaj ktoś tabliczkę! Simon: '''Etap 1 Niech dwie osoby wejdą do wózka i trzecia pcha ich aż do plaży, gdzie zaczyna się drugi etap, wsiadajcie, ja was będę pchał! '''Julia, Ben: ''Wsiadają do wózka, a Simon ich pcha'' Simon: 'Ktoś za nami jedzie? '''Ben: '''Tak! Theo i dziewczyny! Zaraz nas wyprzedzą! '''Fiona: '''Simon, jak to jest mieć drugie miejsce? Dalej Theo, pchaj nas do zwycięstwa! ''Wyprzedzają Drużynę A 'Ben: '''Simon uważaj! Goni nas kolejna drużyna! '''Patrick: '''Simon, coś ci nie idzie pchanie tego wózka! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Może by tak przegrać, i przekonać Gavina do wywalenia Patricka... '''Ben: '''Spadliśmy na trzecie miejsce! '''Julia: '''Zaraz... gdzie są drużyny D, E i F? ''Drużyna E 'Joshua: '''Pchaj to szybciej! '''Jon: '''Nie słucham się ciebie, tylko Dahli '''Joshua: '''Dahlia! Każ mu pchać szybciej! '''Dahlia: '''Nie :3 '(PZ)Joshua: 'Czy oni chcą mnie dzisiaj wykopać!?!? '''Jon: '''Co tak panikujesz jak Lillie wrzucona do szamba? Mamy na razie czwarte miejsce... ''Drużyna D 'Alice: '''Tom, jesteś pewien, że pchanie tego wózka to dobry pomysł? Ja mogę pchać ten wózek! '''Tom: '''Dam radę! '(PZ)Tom: 'Po tym napoju kucharza, brzuch mam jak ryba rozdymka, i czuję się jak nadmuchany balon... '''Tom: '''Ważne, że nie jesteśmy ostatni! ''Drużyna F 'Emily, Anastazja: '''Peter! Peter! Peter! Peter! '''Peter: '''Jesteśmy ostatni! Przegramy to! I to będzie moja wina! '''Anastazja: '''Zamieńmy się! Chris nic nie mówił o zmianach! ''Zamienia się z Peterem i zaczyna pchać wózek 'Emily: 'Łoł! Ale szybko! Nie wyglądasz na silną osobę, a jednak... '(PZ)Anastazja: '''Trzeba być silnym by wyciągnąć pijanego wujka Siergieja z wychodka, którego pozdrawiam! '''Chris: '''Na ten moment Drużyna C prowadzi, Drużyna B depcze im po piętach, na miejscu 3 mamy Drużynę A, czwarta jest Drużyna E, Drużyna D ma miejsce 5, a ostatnia jest F, która jednak zaczyna nadrabiać! ''Plaża 'Fiona: '''Tak jesteśmy pierwsi! Co jest na drugiej tabliczce? '''Stella: '''Etap 2 Wsiadajcie do kajaków i płyńcie na Wyspę Irmin (nazwę wymyślił inny stażysta) tam poznacie Etap 3 uważajcie na niespodzianki... Dobra wsiadajmy, Theo z przodu bo jest najsilniejszy! ''Drużyna C odpływa, a na plaże dociera Drużyna B, która wsiada do kajaku 'Gavin: '''Dobra, widzę Drużynę C '''Patrick: '''Nawet jak nie dogonimy ich to i tak jesteśmy drudzy! '''Gavin: '''Idzie nam bardzo dobrze! '''Matthew: '''Coś sobie zrobiłem w nadgarstek, ała! Boli! Nie mogę wiosłować! '''Patrick: '''Spoko! Damy radę, we dwóch! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Heh, naiwni jak Tom... ''Plaża '''Simon: '''Nareszcie! Dotarliśmy do mety! Uf! Padam na twarz! '''Julia: '''Musimy wsiadać do kajaku! Inaczej nas powyprzedzają! '''Simon: Dobra... Wsiadają i odpływają Wyspa Irmin Theo: 'Może was to zdziwić, ale zaczynam się męczyć... '''Fiona: '''W tym etapie musimy zdobyć klucz zawieszony na gałęzi tego wysokiego drzewa, budując wierzę z drewnianych klocków! '''Stella: '''Dobra ja buduję, a ty włazisz! '''Theo: '''A po co jest aż 12 kluczy? I do czego one są? '''Fiona: '''Czekaj... doczytam... klucze są do odblokowania rączek do tyrolki zamkniętych w pudłach na szczycie drzewa, tyrolką wrócimy do domu, połowa kluczy nie pasuje do żadnego pudła! '''Stella: '''Dobra, to zaczynamy! ''Plaża '''Emily: '''Wow! Jesteśmy w etapie drugim! '''Peter: '''Dobra, szybciej! ''Wchodzi do kajaku ''Wsiadajcie! '''Emily, Anastazja: ''Wsiadają i odpływają'' Emily: 'Peter, może nie pchasz najlepiej, ale za to dobrze wiosłujesz! '''Peter: '''Dzięki! '(PZ)Peter: 'Pływałem dużo kajakami z rodzicami i... uh... Albertem... '''Anastazja: '''Ej patrzcie! Drużyny E i F dotarły na plażę! Szybciej! '''Lillie: '''Tom? Dasz radę wiosłować '''Tom: '''Tak, mimo że mój brzuch chyba staje się reaktorem jądrowym, który może w każdej chwili eksplodować! '''Lillie: '''Dobra, wsiadajmy... '''Joshua: '''WŁAŹMY DO TEGO KAJAKU, JESTEŚMY JUŻ OSTATNI! '''Jon: '''Ja bym wolał... Drzemkę! '''Dahlia: '''Ja też! '''Joshua: '''WY SOBIE ROBICIE JAJA!?!? ''Morze 'Simon: '''Dobra, którzy jesteśmy? '''Ben: '''Przed nami są na pewno dwie drużyny, za nami są pewnie 3 '''Julia: '''Czyli nie najgorzej! Zaraz... słyszycie pikanie? '''Simon: '''Jakie pika... ''Łódź Drużyny A nagle wybucha, a Ben ląduje na brzegu Wyspy Irmin 'Ben: '''Ała... Simon? Julia? Gdzie jesteście? Simon! Julia! Halo!!! '''Patrick: '''Co się stało mały kolo? '''Gavin: '''Widzieliśmy jak przeleciałeś nad naszą łodzią! '''Ben: '''Zgubiłem Julię i Simona... '''Matthew: '''Nie widzieliśmy ich, idziemy robić wyzwania, tobie też to polecam... ''Miejsce Etapu 3 '''Stella: '''I jak tam na szczycie? '''Fiona: '''Trochę chwiejnie, ale dam radę! '''Theo: '''Weź dwa klucze, na wszelki wypadek... '''Fiona: '''Ok... ''sięga po pierwszy klucz ''Dobra, mam go, o mało nie spadłam ''sięga po drugi klucz ''MAM GO! ''spada ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Theo: ''Łapie Fionę'' Fiona: 'Dzięki! Dobra, włazimy na to drzewo! ''Plaża, Wyspa Hursa 'Joshua: '''PŁYŃCIE! '''Jon: '''Mamy płynąc? '''Dahlia: '''Spoko! ''Wsiadają do kajaku i odpływają bez Joshuy 'Joshua: '''A JA TO CO!?!?!? '''Jon: '''No co? Mówiłeś "Płyńcie" a nie "Płyńmy" '''Dahlia: '''Trzeba zwracać uwagę na to co się mówi! '(PZ)Joshua: '''To nie może być koniec, a ja się nie poddam! '''Joshua: ''Wskakuje do wody i zaczyna płynąć sam'' Dahlia: 'Sam wyzwania nie zrobisz! ''Łódź Drużyny D 'Lillie: '''Tom, twój brzuch wydaje dziwne odgłosy... '''Alice: '''Są coraz głośniejsze... '''Tom: '''Wiem coś nadchodzi! ''Nagle coś wchodzi na łódź, jest wzrostu człowieka, ma czarne włosy i nie widać twarzy 'Lillie: '''POTWÓR MORSKI!!! ''Zaczyna to coś bić wiosłem po głowie, aż spada z łodzi, po czym wchodzi drugie, rude ''RUDY POTWÓR MORSKI!!! ''Też bije to wiosłem, aż do spadnięcia z łodzi Wyspa Irmin 'Matthew: '''Jak się za to zabierzemy? '''Gavin: '''Może, będziemy współpracować z inną drużyną? '''Patrick: '''Dobry plan! Ej wy! Chcecie współpracować z nami? '''Peter: '''Spoko! Czemu nie? Co mamy robić? '''Gavin: '''Zbudujmy piramidę! Zajmie nam to więcej czasu, ale będzie bardziej stabilna! '''Ben: '''Też mogę być z wami? Chcę zdobyć klucz zanim Julia i Simon dotrą! '''Patrick: '''Dobra! Zaczynajmy! ''Szczyt wielkiego drzewa 'Stella: '''Dobra laska, sprawdzaj czy ten klucz pasuje! '''Fiona: '''Pasuje! ''Otwiera i wyciąga rączkę ''ZJEŻDŻAMY! ''Drużyna C zaczyna zjeżdżać z tyrolki Łódź Drużyny D 'Lillie: '''Patrzcie! Dziura! Potwory morskie to zrobiły! '''Tom: 'Żadne potwory, to po prostu sprawka Chrisa! Mam pomysł jak szybciej dopłynąć! Wskakujcie do wody! Wskakuje '''Alice: ''Wskakuje razem z Lillie za Tomem'' Lillie: '''To co mamy robić? '''Tom: '''Alice, obejmij mnie na wysokości brzucha, a ty Lillie, złap jakoś Alice '''Alice i Lillie: ''Wykonują polecenie Toma'' Alice: 'Co teraz? '''Tom: 'Ściśnij z całej siły! '''Alice: '''Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł!? '''Tom: '''Tak! Zaufaj mi! '''Alice: '''Dobra! ''Ściska z całej siły brzuch Toma ''I co? '''Tom: '''Idzie... '''Alice: '''CO IDZIE!?!?!?! '''Tom: ''Bardzo mocno i gwałtownie pierdzi, co odrzuca go do przodu z dużą prędkością'' (PZ)Tom: 'Nazwę to pierdo-napęd! ''Obozowisko 'Chris: '''Drużyna C jako pierwsza dotarła do końca wyzwania! W nagrodę, to oni zdecydują kto dzisiaj odpadnie! '''Drużyna C: '''Taaaak! ''Łódź Drużyny E 'Dahlia: '''Jak ciepło mi się na serduszku robi, kiedy myślę sobie, że wywalimy dzisiaj Joshuę! '''Jon: '''Bardzo mnie wkurzał w ostatnim czasie, należy mu się! ''Nagle na łódź wchodzą "potwory morskie" '''Dahlia: '''Co to jest!? '''Czarny "potwór morski": ''Odgarnia mokre włosy z twarzy'' Jon: '''Julia! Czyli to drugie, rude to Simon '''Simon i Julia: ''Biorą ich wiosła i zaczynają wiosłować'' Dahlia: 'Hej! My tu próbujemy przegrać! '''Simon: '''A my wygrać! ''Wyspa Irmin 'Joshua: '''Dobra, dopłynąłem, co teraz? Budować wierzę ''zauważa piramidę z klocków drużyn A, B i F '''(PZ)Joshua: '''Po co mam budować wierzę, jak już mam po czym się wspinać? '''Joshua: ''Wbiega na piramidę, odbija się od jej szczytu i w locie łapie klucz'' Peter: 'Ej to nasza piramida! '''Anastazja: '''Ej, ja też tak umiem! ''Robi to samo co Joshua 'Emily: '''Czad! Teraz wejdźmy na to głupie drzewo! ''Do brzegu dopływa Drużyna D '''Tom: '''Ale mi ulżyło, wszystko co zalegało w moim żołądku, po prostu wyszło, uczucie pustki i czystości zastąpiło dyskomfort! '''Alice: '''Zaraz, chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że... '''Tom: '''Zrobiłem w gacie? Tak! '''Alice i Lillie: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! '''Tom: Dobra, róbmy wyzwanie, nawet nie musimy nic budować, patrzcie na tą fest dużą piramidę! Alice: 'To ja idę! ''Wbiega na piramidę, skacze i łapie dwa klucze 'Matthew: '''Przestańcie używać naszej konstrukcji! '''Lillie: '''Dobra, wchodzimy na drzewo! ''Do wyspy Irmin dopływają Dahlia, Jon, Simon i Julia 'Ben: '''Jesteście! Mam już klucz! Musimy tylko wejść na drzewo! '''Simon: '''Dobra idziemy! '''Joshua: '''Gdzie żeście byli!?!? '''Dahlia: '''Na łodzi! '''Joshua: '''Nie denerwuj mnie! Wiem, że chcecie mnie wywalić! A pomyśleliście może, że Chris planuje podwójną eliminacje!? '''Chris (przez głośnik): '''Em, chciałem to ukryć, ale Joshua zgadł, DZISIAJ ODPADNĄ DWIE OSOBY!!! '''Joshua: '''To włazicie czy nie? Mam już klucz '(PZ)Jon: 'Nasz plan trafił szlag, Joshua ma farta... ''Szczyt wielkiego drzewa 'Anastazja: '''Pasuje ten klucz? '''Peter: '''Pasuje! '''Alice: '''Pasuje! '''Lillie: '''A co z drugim? '''Alice: '''Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałam, zostawmy go tutaj! ''Drużyny F i E zjeżdżają z tyrolki Miejsce wyzwania 'Gavin: '''Jesteśmy na ostatnim miejscu! Co tak długo!? '''Patrick: '''Wziąłem trzy klucze, żeby nie marnować czasu! '''Gavin: '''Dobra wchodźmy już na górę! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Praktycznie nic nie robię, a wszystko układa się po mojej myśli :D ''Szczyt drzewa 'Ben: '''Nie pasuje! '''Julia: '''Musimy się wrócić! '''Simon: '''Ja się wrócę! Zostańcie tutaj! ''Schodzi 'Jon: '''A co z naszym kluczem? '''Joshua: '''Pasuje! ''Bierze rączkę i zjeżdża razem z Dahlią i Jonem Obozowisko 'Chris: '''Drużyna F, z ostatniego miejsca na drugie, brawo! Drużyna E, miejsce trzecie! Drużyna D, miejsce czwarte. Zostały drużyny A i B ''Wyspa Irmin 'Patrick: 'Żaden z tych kilku kluczu co wzięliśmy nie pasuje! Schodzę! '''Simon: ''Wraca Wziąłem wszystkie klucze, sprawdzamy! '''Ben: '''Nie pasuje, nie pasuje, nie pasuje, nie pasuje '''Julia: '''Co jest!? Któryś musi pasować! '''Patrick:' Wraca' '''Nie ma żadnych kluczy! '''Matthew: '''Tamci wszystko wzięli! '''Gavin: '''Zaraz, co to tu leży, to klucz! Pasujący! '''Drużyna A: 'Zjeżdża 'Patrick: '''Nieee! '(G) Chris: 'Drużyna A zajmuje piąte miejsce! To znaczy, że to Drużyna B, inaczej Drużyna Orłów straci dzisiaj dwie osoby! A głosować będą Fiona, Stella i Theo! ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Dobra, Matthew, Gavin, Patrick, Drużyna C zdecydowała, pierwszą osobą, która odpada z dwoma głosami jest... . . . . . . . . . . Gavin, właź do kuli! A z jednym głosem, opuści nas... . . . . . . . . . . Patrick, właź do kuli razem z Gavinem! No to, żegnamy! '''Patrick: '''Zaraz! Chcemy coś powiedzieć! '''Gavin: '''No właśnie! '''Chris: '''Nie! ''Spycha kulę z Patrickiem i Gavinem. Pożegnaliśmy więc kolejne dwie osoby, kogo wywalimy następnego? Śledźcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa